Degrassi: Next Class (Season 4)
The 18th season of Degrassi (fourth season of Degrassi: Next Class) will be aired on the Family Channel in Canada under their teen block F2N and Netflix in most other territories worldwide. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2017) (retconned) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who's making up for his past. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a rocker chick who is the eyes and ears of the school, who signs up for a lung transplant. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who's moving past heartbreak. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy who is working on a musical about the bus crash. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young musician who's suffering from depression. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who's been in a coma due to the bus crash. *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir, the student VP who questions what it's really mean to be Muslim. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star who is trying to get her mother to accept her sexuality. *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, she lives in the moment. *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a former troublemaker repeating his junior year who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. *Dalia Yegavian as Rasha Zuabi, a Syrian refugee who is looking up to a better life. *Parham Rownaghi as Saad Al'Maliki, a Syrian refugee who isolates himself from Degrassi's shiny side. Juniors (Class of 2018) *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron, a strong and young wannabe entrepeneur who's been labeled as the next Mark Zuckerberg. *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who's misunderstood. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, a mysterious introvert who's Frankie's twin brother. *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 10th grade nerd. *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair who goes through with an abortion. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School. Recurring Cast Students Alumni *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a graduate student of Degrassi Community School who returns when her sister is diagnosed with depression. Adults *America Olivo as Consuela Rivas, Zoë's mother, who got married and kicked her daughter out for being gay. *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin, Maya's caring mother who has multiple sclerosis *Cheri Maracle as Ms. Cardinal, Grace's caring mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial room teacher. *Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger, the Chemistry teacher. *Michael Brown as Mr. Mitchell, the Creative Writing teacher. *Pay Chen as Mrs. Lin, the Mandarin teacher. Trivia * https://degrassiblog.com/degrassi-next-class-season-3-and-4/ * Zig will reach 100 episodes this season. *The senior Class of 2017 will graduate this season. *This will have the largest cast removal and students graduating/leaving as of the original Degrassi class. *It will air on Netflix US on July 7th, 2017. Episodes List Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 18